Kidnapped
by Shy900000000
Summary: Lilly and the team get a lead on a cold job when a video showing a hostage is delivered, things quickly go downhill and it becomes a race against time, chance of SL... i have to see where it takes me
1. Stop him

this is my first fanfiction so please R&R constructive flames are acceptable, really, i just want to know if anyone's reading it

big thanks to Rudaxf and Disasterfreak for encouraging me- i owe you guys, bigtime

disclamer- the detectives arnt mine, however much i wish they were

* * *

A young couple are sitting at a table in a fancy restaurant. The woman looks to be about 20, with slightly curly light brown hair down past her shoulders and dark brown eyes, the man, 25, with short black hair and hazel eyes. Finishing her meal, the woman lays her knife and fork down on her plate before looking shyly at the man and asking "so…what was it that you wanted to talk about?" the man picks up his glass and takes a swallow, watching her from over the rim, when he replaces it, we can se a grin on his face "ahh, yes…there was something…what was it?"  
"Come on Phill, don't tease"  
Phill's grin widens  
"Ok then"  
He scrapes back his chair before getting down on one knee and fishing around in his pocket. When he pulls out a little box, the woman's eyes widen and her hands cover her mouth. Flipping open the box, Phill looks her in the eye and asks,  
"Rebecca Ashby, will you marry me?"  
Rebecca nods her head vigorously and takes her hands away from her mouth to whisper "yes"  
Taking her hand, Phill slips the ring on her finger before kissing her

The scene fades into a rain-drenched ally where Phill's body lies staring blindly with one arm outstretched as though reaching for someone or something, in the distance we can her Rebecca screaming "NO! LET ME GO! PHILL! PHIIIL!" and sounds of a struggle

Present day

Lilly Rush ran into the police department, out of breath. Her alarm had neglected to go off this morning and to top that of, the taxi had failed to show up, she was well and truly, late for work. As she ran, the doors of the lift started to slide shut "no, no, no no, NO!" mentally, she tried to will the doors to stay open for 10 more seconds, but, to her annoyance, they shut in 2.  
"Drat" she muttered before heading for the stairs  
"This is not my day"

When she reached headquarters, she saw to her dismay, Scotty, Vera, Jeffries and Stillman all gathered in Stillman's office, this could only mean that a new lead had come up

"DEFINATLY not my day" she moaned to herself as she dumped her bag at her desk and hurrying over. Irritated, tired and uncomfortable in her suit and it wasn't even 9! Not the best way to start.

Not wanting to interrupt, she opened the door as quietly as possible, but she may as well not have bothered for all the good it did

"Sorry, my alarm didn't go off" even after her explanation, she could almost hear them saying

"LILLY RUSH, late?" feeling slightly embarrassed and more that a little annoyed, she pointedly looked at Stillman and asked

" So, what's happening?" taking the hint, Stillman continued with what he had been about to say before she arrived

"April 19th, 2004, Phillip Richards..." here he handed a small ID photo to Scotty "… was found, stabbed to death in a back street ally that leads of Vivian street. On the same night, his fiancée, Rebecca Ashby…" he handed the second photo to Jeffries "… vanished, the last person to see the couple was... Bruce Adams, when Phillip picked Rebecca up from her work"

"And why are we interested now?" asked Scotty who sounded anything but interested and rather grumpy. Picking up a video from his desk, Stillman inserted it into the video player and hit the 'play' button

"this was sent to us 2 days ago, but courtesy of our prompt delivery service, arrived today". An image of Rebecca Ashby appeared on the screen, tears were running down her cheeks and she looked terrified, in the corner of the screen is the end of a gun pointing at her head, she took a shaky breath and started to read of a piece of paper

"My name is Rebecca Ashby, I was kidnapped in 2004 after witnessing my fiancé, Phillip Richards death, for the past year I have been held in an unknown location with a regular supply of food and water but soon I will be disposed of…" here the tape skipped and when it started again, there was blood on her face and she was crying harder "…disposed of and my captor will seek his next victim." She looked up from the paper on her lap and straight into Lilly's eyes

"stop him" she whispered. The tape ended, leaving Lilly staring at the blue screen and the other detectives watching her.

Roll credits


	2. Boredom

In the box room, Lilly and Scotty scanned through the boxes, looking for Phillip Richards. So far, after half an hour, they hadn't been able to locate it  
"I've got Phillip Bell, would he do?" Scotty called, shaking her head; she decided not to dignify the question with an answer as she continued her search.

Finally, 5 minutes later, she spotted it, lurking, half hidden between Mansfield, James and Mandy, Jessica  
"Got it!" she called, dragging the troublesome box from its hiding place and heading back to the office  
"Great, I was beginning to wonder if there was one"  
"stop moaning" she instructed him before pushing past with her load

"You two took your own sweet time" Vera welcomed as they approached. Scotty grimaced and replied  
"Yea well it was kinda hard to locate owing to the fact that someone had filed it away in the 'm's" Vera glared at him

"Meaning…"  
"That SOME of the detectives round here need to re-learn the alphabet!" concealing a grin, Lilly dumped the box down on her desk and flipped the lid off  
"Lets see what we've got", the incredulous look on her co-workers faces as they surveyed the disorganized mass of papers revealed nearly made her laugh, but she schooled her face to stillness and asked  
"What?" they all shared a look before Scotty sighed and replied wearily  
"nothing Lil"

10 hours showed a significant decrease on the amount of papers remaining unread, it also showed a decrease in the detectives enthusiasm for the case and the detective who had been on it

"whoever wrote this got the wrong job- I've just read a page that describes in full detail our victim making a cup of coffee" Vera grumbled to the others and indeed, most of the pages showed a lot more detail on simple things like making a cup of coffee, than was necessary.

Vera threw the offending page on top of the pile of pages that had already been read, summarized and discarded before announcing

"well I'm going to head off"

the rest of the detectives looked at him in surprise

Vera ignored their surprised looks as he shrugged on his coat and dug around in his pocket for his keys

"hey Vera, why are you heading off so early?" Scotty finally asked when it became clear Vera wasn't going to take the hint

"just... stuff I gotta do"

"stuff like...?"

"Stuff." and with that, Vera left finding his keys 'till later as he strode off quickly

Scotty and the rest of the team shared a puzzled look before continuing to read the tedious reports.

A few hours later,  
Stillman and Jeffries both announced they had other, more important things to do. An obvious lie, but Lilly couldn't blame them- she had had more fun watching the hands on a clock move.

Later still,  
she realized that she had been staring at the same word for over half an hour. Disgusted, she put it back in the box. Scotty glanced up and grinned when he saw what she had done

"Glad im not the only one who can't concentrate"

he said, returning his report as well. Lilly didn't want to admit she was getting sick of the case, and she knew she could cover it by picking up another report and starting to read again, but her mind went numb at the very thought. From the look on Scotty's face, he knew exactly what she was thinking. So she gave a non-committal

"hnmm"

before asking,

"you wanna go get something to eat?"

He gave her a grin that clearly said, "I know your avoiding the issue, but ill let alone"

"yea sure, you got anywhere in mind?"

"Nope"

"well lets get going"

they pulled on their coats and left the reports for tomorrow.

In the restaurant, they ordered food and sat discussing the case.

"So what did you get?"

Lilly asked

"mind blowingly bored"

Scotty replied, grinning impudently. Lilly gave him a look that said clearly 'ha.ha. Very funny'

"seriously Lil, you read about work all day and talk about work all night?"

"You got something else you wanted to discus?"

"Yea"

"such as...?"

At that moment their food arrived so Scotty was distracted from what he was about to say. Lilly, however, wasn't and she reminded him as soon as the waitress had left

"such as what?"

Scotty looked hesitant

"umm..."

"Spit it out Scotty"

"what happened between you and your sister. 9 years ago?"

Lilly's body tensed and her fork clattered down onto her plate


	3. Why dont you trust me?

Scotty hardly dared look at her- she was reacting the way he had anticipated but that didn't make it any better

Lilly felt her fork slide out of her hand and crash onto her plate, she felt a range of emotions, anger being the predominant one, she took a deep breath to calm herself so she could talk without yelling, taking a sip of wine she asked

"and why do you want to know?"

Scotty finally plucked up enough courage to look at her, he could see anger and hurt written across her face and he nearly wished he hadn't asked

"and why do you want to know?"

Her tone told him that she was likely to yell at him if he gave the wrong answer, having Lilly yelling at you... well, it was one of those things you try to avoid. But he couldn't just give up, could he? So he drew a deep breath and blurted out

Lilly watched as he took a deep breath, that's right, she thought, now you think about what you're asking. Men. They were all the same.

"I...ju...well..."

he was blushing

"I just want to know what she did that made you hate her so much"

she frowned, why was he blushing?  
Scotty knew what he wanted to say but he was terrified about how she would react. He nearly laughed at himself, not many things could scare him, but Lilly in a mood...

why was he blushing? She wondered, feeling suspicious

" you didn't seem to care when you were going out with her, what's changed? why do you want to know now?"

Scotty took another deep breath, this wasn't easy. He hadn't expected it to be- talking to Lil about her past was like sticking your hand in a pond full of hungry piranhas, chances were, it was gonna cost you

"well... I care about you and I just want to understand. So I can help you"

that threw Lilly, it wasn't what he said, it was how he looked and his tone of voice when he said that he wanted to help her. As if he believed it. Part of her was screaming for her to trust him, but trusting people in the past had cost her. She didn't want to go through that amount of pain ever again

Scotty felt as though someone had kicked him in the guts as he watched Lil gulp down her food to avoid answering, he could see the hurt in her eyes when she glanced up at him. "I never should have asked" part of him said "but, if you don't ask, you wont know and you wont be able to help her" the other part argued. I wonder what she is so afraid of?

Not knowing what to say, Lilly felt a tremendous sense of claustrophobia- she just wanted to be out of there. She knew she was hurting Scotty by not trusting him, but she couldn't bring herself to tell him. She gulped her food, not caring about indigestion, shrugged on her coat, paid her share of the bill and left. Scotty made no move to stop her, he knew better

Scotty watched sadly as she shrugged on her coat and paid her share of the bill. It burned him that she felt she couldn't trust him. When she went to leave, he dumped the remainder of the bill onto the table, grabbed his coat and followed her out

"Lilly wait!"

she ignored him, he ran until he caught up to her- just in front of her car. Grabbing her shoulder, he forced her to stop

"why don't you trust me?"

he asked

"Lilly wait!"

she ignored him. She was nearly at her car and she just couldn't bear seeing the hurt in his eyes again. She heard him running towards her and for a brief moment was transported back to another night when it was someone else's footsteps catching up to her. She fought the impulse to run. She was brought back to the present when a hand snagged her shoulder and forced her to stop. She looked at the ground

"why don't you trust me?"

Her eyes and throat burned. Don't you dare cry, she told herself and bit her lip. It worked, she looked up hesitantly in case the tears made a vengeful comeback. They didn't. The reason? - Her eyes had focused on something over his shoulder, a rectangle of white on her windscreen. She frowned and blinked furiously. It didn't go away

She was frowning at something over his shoulder. He realized and turned to look. There! On her windscreen- a note. Who from? He wondered. Moving aside, he aloud her to slip past and grab it

Lilly slipped past Scotty and grabbed the note, opening it, she saw that I was handwritten

"what's it say?"

She jumped- she had almost forgotten Scotty was there

"give me a chance to read it, then ill know"

she replied before returning her concentration on the note

_Detective Rush _

I am not known for my patience and right now you are starting to bore me.  
I am not a nice person when someone or something bores me.  
I had assumed that, given your reputation for solving cases, you would at least have a suspect by now but it appears he was right- you are no better than the first detective on the case.  
To up the stakes and boost your enthusiasm for getting this case solved, I will give you a deadline.  
You have one week, after that I will kill Rebecca and take YOU as my next hostage.

Sleep well but not long- the clock is ticking


	4. Chapter 4

My gosh- re-reading this, ive just realized how out of character they all are- nothing like the show, im going to try and slowly bring it back to how it should be, the storyline will remain the same though, thank you to all my AWESOME reveiwers and sorry i took so long to update

* * *

Lilly stared blindly at the note for several minutes before Scotty broke her trance with

"So are you going to tell me what it says or what?"

She looked at him with uncomprehending eyes before giving herself a shake and handing him the note.  
While he read it, she got her keys and unlocked her car door.  
She was about to get in when Scotty caught her elbow; annoyed she looked up at him

"What?"

She snapped,

"You can't stay home on your own!"

Lilly felt exasperated, the last thing she needed was an over-protective Scotty on her case

"And why do you think that?"

She asked, putting as much menace as possible into those 6 words, hoping to deter him.

Normally Scotty would have left well enough alone but Lilly was in danger and he felt the overwhelming desire to protect her from the danger she was in, the danger she was refusing to acknowledge

"Because you've just received a letter from a known murderer, threatening to kidnap you"

"Not for another week!"

She snapped, pointing at the letter

"Oh so you think that he'll keep his word and wait a week, for heavens sake Lil! The mans a murderer!"

"We don't even know for sure it IS from this guy"

Scotty stared at her in exasperation, she stared back, fiery determination and anger sparking behind her eyes

"And I mean, come on, I doubt he'll make good one his threat"

He knew she didn't believe that and so didn't bother with an answer

"Ill see you tomorrow Scotty"

She snatched the note out of his hands, wrenched her elbow out of his grasp and slammed the door in his face

* * *

Scotty couldn't settle- all his senses were on high alert and he couldn't stop thinking about Lilly, alone and unprotected with a killer on the loose and after her.

He switched on the TV- nothing worth watching

He grabbed a book he had meaning to read- he re-read the first page 3 times without taking in a word before he finally gave up and went to bed

But no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't make himself relax and when he finally got to sleep, his dreams were more like nightmares

* * *

As soon as she got through the door, Lilly was criticized loudly by Olivia for forgetting to feed her

_That's odd_

She thought, normally BOTH cats would have greeted her. As she headed towards the kitchen she tripped over something lying on the ground


End file.
